


A Little Jealousy Never Hurts?

by DragonHax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry!Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Narry - Freeform, Yeah I dont know how to work these tags, niam friendship, teenage romance, zarry friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHax/pseuds/DragonHax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which insecure!Harry gets jealous of Niall and Liam's friendship. He makes Niall decide in the end who he really wants to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Jealousy Never Hurts?

 

"Harry Styles, you look so handsome. Niall fell in love with you because of your dashing good looks and awesome personality" Harry smirked and smiled at himself. It was one of his daily routines. He needed to act and look confident to his fans, even though beneath it all, he was an insecure man. He never found himself to be handsome and a good singer even though every single one of the boys gave him compliments about his good qualities. He was still looking at himself in the mirror when he suddenly heard giggling from the other room. The room setup in their London home was like this: Niall, Zayn, and Louis shared a floor downstairs, complete with game rooms, mini-theaters, and two bathrooms. On the second floor, Harry and Liam occupied a room each but they share one bathroom. The giggling noise Harry heard was from Liam's bedroom. With no hesitation,   he walked towards's Liam's room and opened it. To his surprise, he found Niall and Liam sprawled on his bed, wrestling. They were both groping each other, laughing as they try to overpower one another. Harry was astounded that they were having so much fun. To be honest, he looked at them deviously, jealousy taking over his calm composure. Without a moment to spare, he cleared his throat. "Ehem.." he

started. Both of the boys stopped what they were doing and they immediately distanced themselves. Niall got out of bed and approached Harry.

"What's up Babe?" Niall asked, acting as if the scene before was not awkward at all. Harry took a deep breath and sighed. He pretended that he was not bothered by the scene that unfolded before him. He smiled and shrugged. He held Niall's hand and brought him to the dining room downstairs.

"I'm gonna cook for you today." he happily said. He knew how much the older boy liked food so occasionally cooked for him as a symbol of his love. However, it seemed like the dynamics of their relationship changed.

 

"It's okay babe. I'm really not hungry. Besides, Liam and I plan to go to Nandos tonight. You can come too if you want?" He asked eagerly. Harry thought about if for a while. If he went then he was pretty sure that it would be awkward as heck because of the wrestling scene before. By not going, he would show some trust --- something that was also important in relationships. Sometimes, love is not enough. Others say, that trust is the root of all relationships and not love. Without trust, there is no solid foundation in any relationship. 

"No. It's fine. Go have fun okay?" Harry said and left the room. Niall noticed this, seeing that Harry was sad. Thinking nothing of it, Niall left and went to his room to get ready to leave. Harry walked to his to think.

When he reached his room, he opened it and then immediately closed the door. He slumped to his bed and began to cry. Reaching for his phone near the dresser, he texted Zayn.

_What time are you guys coming home? -H. Styles_

  **Were almost there. Just stopped by at Nandos to get something to eat. We bought some for you guys too. -Zayn-O Malik.**

_Oh okay. It kinda defeats the purpose. Niall and Liam are going to Nandos in a bit. I kind of feel depressed :( -H. Styles_

**Oh okay. I guess more food for us. Do you want to talk about it? -Zayn-O Malik.**

_We'll talk about it later, too important to talk here. -H.Styles_

Harry placed his phone back where he originally got it and decided to take a nap until Zayn comes back. He was still sleeping soundly when Niall entered the room. He looked at his boyfriend lovingly before placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you later boo." he said to his sleeping lover as he closed the door.

It was 9 o'clock in the evening and NIall and Liam were still eating their dinner at Nandos. They were laughing about memes and fanfics they found online about them. After they finished their funny conversation, Niall suddenly turned the conversation into a serious one. "I think Harry's jealous of our closeness. He seemed bothered today. When he saw us messing around, he looked sad and jealous and angry. What do you think?" Niall asked him. Liam was always the most level-headed in the group. When it came to advice and decisions, he would always be the one to give the most sensical and right answers.

"Frankly? I don't think were doing anything wrong. Harry just has a low self esteem. And if he starts having doubts about us then he doesn't trust you." Niall looked at him sadly. As much as he wanted to argue with him and disagree, he knew that Liam was right. There was really nothing going on between them. Niall then decided that he needed to talk with his boyfriend, to make sure that everything was okay between them.

Liam paid the bill and they both started to walk out of the restaurant. When they got out, they were swarmed by paparazzi. They both didn't mind the company as long as they wouldn't anything rash. They were both silently walking to his car, not bothering to answer any of the paparazzi's questions. They were so unresponsive that it led to the point where a paparazzi started shoving Niall. Niall, being the nice boy that he was, pretended as if nothing happened. It happened again and he soon found his temper and patience thinning out. It happened a third time, and this time, Niall slipped. He braced himself, ready to hit his body on the ground. However, he was met with two strong hands. Liam caught him and he brought him back to his feet. Liam brought his hands around Niall and walked towards his car quickly. They finally reached his car and sped out of there.

Niall looked at Liam and smiled. He thanked him for his gentlemanly deed as he laid comfortably on the passenger seat. He took out his phone and dialled Harry's number. Harry was not picking up so Niall assumed that he was still sleeping. He dialled Louis' number instead and after a couple of rings. He picked up.

Niall: Hey Louis. Liam and I are on the way home. Can you check if Harry's still sleeping? I called him and he didn't pick up.

**Louis: No problem mate. I'm walking to his room right now. [After a couple of seconds.] Yeah he's sleeping. Snoring actually. Maybe he's just tired from all the work we've been doing. Don't worry Niall, he's safe.**

Niall: Thanks mate. I'll see you when I get home.

**Louis: See you here.**

Harry woke at the sound of T.V downstairs. Zayn and Louis were watching a horror film. Screams filled the house and Harry saw no point of sleeping anymore. He opened his T.V to counter the sounds when he saw the breaking news about Liam and Niall. They were pictured in a tight embrace and a video of them walking soon followed. Harry had enough. He turned the television off and he walked to the bathroom, and saw his own reflection.

"You look like crap. I don't even know why he loves you. You are nothing." Harry whispered to himself. He started crying. He looked back at the different memories he had with Niall and he suddenly punched the mirror. A loud bang was heard and both the boys downstairs immediately ran upstairs. They opened the bathroom door to see Harry lying on the floor, crying, his arm bleeding.

 

"Harry what happened?" Zayn rushed to his side. He instructed Louis to get the first aid kit. "Is this what you wanted to talk about? I'm sorry for not asking you Harry. What's bothering you?" Zayn asked, trying to keep Harry from falling asleep. His loss of blood was so severe, that they almost needed to bring him in to the hospital. Louis came back and tossed the first aid to Zayn. After dressing his wound, the boys brought him back to his bed and made him sit up against the wall with a pillow coming in between.

"Haz, you know you can tell us anything. We've been bestfriends for years now." Louis reasoned. He knew that they needed to get at the bottom of this before the violence escalated.

 

After some thought, Harry began telling them everything. From his insecurities about his relationship and the scenes he witnessed with Niall and Liam. After some consideration, Zayn suggested that Harry should confront them both and tell Niall the truth. Sometimes a little honesty could go a long way. They were still talking, when Niall entered his room.

"Hey babe. It looks like you're awake. I brought you some dinner, in case you were still hungry." Niall began. He looked at the three boys and he saw that they all looked weirdly at him. "What's wrong?" He continued as he walked towards them. Immediately, Harry's bandaged arm caught his eye. "What happened to your hand?" Niall touched it and looked at Harry for an answer.

 

"We better leave you guys alone." Zayn answered for the both of them. As soon as they closed the door, Harry began to speak.

"Niall. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart. There have been some things bugging my mind lately. It's you and Liam. I can't help to feel jealous whenever you guys mess around each other. I keep on thinking that one day he's going to whisk you away from me and that you'll leave me because he's so much better. I don't want you to do that. That's why I'm making you choose right now. Me or Him? I promise I will respect your decision." Harry said seriously, his expression was somber mixed with a little sadness.

"Oh Harry. I didn't know you felt this way. Why didnt you tell me? Hun, I can't choose. I love you both differently. I love you as my boyfriend, someone I can see myself growing old with. Liam, on the other hand, is like my older brother. And you don't usually love your older brother like that don't you?" Niall asked. He hugged Harry and kissed him passionately. They broke a kiss and finally, Harry gave a small smile. Niall looked at his hand and kissed it, trying to relieve the pain. "Whenever you feel this way, don't hesitate to tell me okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself okay? I love you." Niall kissed him again and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
